The Hurtful Truth
by belaball
Summary: Luke knows his birthmom is out there. Jessie knows who it is. Because it might be her. Things will change in the Ross household for good.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction._

Luke had finished reading the letter his birth mom had given him, and he and Christina were so lovey-dovey, they didn't notice Jessie acting extremely nervous. She paced slightly, her forehead was slightly sweaty, she was biting her nails, if they had seen, they would have known something was up.

What they didn't know, was that 26 year old Jessie was hiding her biggest, deepest, darkest secret. She was Luke's mother. At 13, one of her jerk boyfriends, who was 14, had forced her into sex. And of course, he didn't wear protection, so long story short, Jessie ended up in a hospital bed at age 13, holding a newborn baby, covered in freckles. He hardly looked like her but Jessie loved him, even being so young. She named him Lucas Philbert, then he was put up for adoption, courtesy of Jessie's dad. He didn't want his daughter to be seen like this either, so he asked the hospital to use his girlfriend as Luke's "birth mom", Vanessa Olson, and his brother in law, Jason Foster as the father. Jason and Vanessa took care of him until he was six, then the Ross's adopted him.

When Jessie was put into being a nanny at the Ross's house, seeing her son there sealed the deal for her. At 13, Luke was just too easy to watch grow up for her, and she loved being part of his life.

No one could know. But what Jessie didn't know, was that the truth would come out. At the very worst possible time.

The day after Christmas.

_The day after Christmas._

"Luke, I have a very special surprise for you. I was thinking, maybe we should call your birth mom, and see if she would like to visit?" Christina says in a cautious voice.

"Okay. I've wanted to meet her. I wonder what she's like. Is she brunette, or blonde, or red headed, or.. I don't even care." Luke says, quite excitedly.

"Well, let me call her! I've got the number somewhere around here..." Christina was shuffling papers in the desk, but Jessie jumped in front of her.

"Hey! Christina... why don't we not? Let's wait until... Never!" Jessie said, her voice squeaking slightly at the end.

"Don't be silly Jessie! I've finally gotten over my fear of losing my baby!" Christina fired.

_Well, good for you. He was my baby to begin with, _Jessie thought.

"No no! Not the best idea!" Jessie said through gritted teeth.

"Jessie, do you want this job?" Christina asked, a little irritated now.

"Oh.. Oh fine..." Jessie moped. "Wait! Christina... before you do there's something you should-"

"Hi! This is Christina Ross! We adopted your little boy, Lucas Philbert, around 7 years back.. Oh.. umm.. okay? Alright. Goodbye."

"What's wrong Mom?" Luke asked, looking worried.

"Christina, there's something you really should kn-" Jessie was cut off again.

"Jason Foster just said something like, 'Not his parents, I'll send the email..' and I could have sworn he said Jessie." Christina shot Jessie a look, like, 'what?'

"Christina! I have to tell you something!" Jessie blurted loudly.

"All right Jessie! You have my attention."

"It might be best if Luke left for a moment."

Luke left the room, looking confused.

"Christina.." Jessie took a deep breath. "I'm Luke's birthmom.."

Christina gasped. Jessie threw her head into her hands and began to cry.

"I was 13! I had to... I had to... Stupid boyfriend forced it on me... I had to..." She said.

Christina patted Jessie on the back, with wide eyes. "Jessie! Why didn't you tell us before, honey?"

"Not fair to him... Lose my job... never the same.."

"You wouldn't lose your job! I mean... I don't think you would."

Neither Jessie, nor Christina saw Luke standing right outside the curtains to the screening room. His mouth was wide open, and when Christina left to go get tissues for Jessie, he raced in.

"Luke.. I'm sorry.." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry.."

"Jessie... you're my mom. I can't believe it. You're my mom..." Luke hugged her tightly. "I can't believe I had a crush on my mom!"

Jessie sniffled, laughing a bit. "Yeah well..."

Christina walked into them hugging, and smiled.

"Jessie, here's a tissue."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV.

My birthmom was Jessie? Jessie was my birthmom? Even as I was hugging her, I was confused. In a daze. Shocked. When my mom came back in, Jessie told us the entire story. How her jerk boyfriend, Aunin, had forced her to do it when she was 13. How her father had nearly killed the guy. How my Birth "parents" were actually Jessie's dad's ex girlfriend, and brother in law.

The whole time, I was silent. Just listening. Trying to find similarities between Jessie and me. Slowly I saw our mouths looked alike. And our eyes. I knew from past that Jessie's hair was naturally slightly curly, as was my own hair.

We both also liked guns, zombies, and other things. I could definitely see how Jessie could be my birthmom. While she was telling us about what happened, I sat on the chair next to her, and her hands were petting my hair. Normally I would pull away, put I could tell it was calming her down, and it was actually calming me down too.

"Jessie... Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, looking up at her,

"Well, for one thing I was pretty sure I'd lose my job. For another though, it wouldn't be exactly fair to you. Having to live here with your birthmom and adoptive mom." She told me, trying to blank out something. I didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to say it.

"Jessie, what.. what did my birth father look like?" I asked very cautiously, not trying to strike a cord.

"Uh... He looked like.. you I guess. He had dark hair and freckles, lots of freckles." Jessie got out her phone, and went onto facebook. She showed Mom and I my birth father. He did look just like me.

"Well.. Okay then!" Mom said, in an overly happy voice, stretched between gritted teeth. She looked at Jessie, then at me.

"Luke, a word please?" She said.

"What Mom?" I said, a little worried.

"Do you feel comfortable with her continuing to live here?" Mom asked.

"I mean.. yeah. We just.. can't tell Ravi, Emma, or Zuri. Otherwise things won't be the same for neither me or Jessie." I tried to get out, very upset.

"Alright sweetie."

"Jessie, it has been decided you can keep your job here, however, we must not tell any of the other children of this incident."

"Alright then."

**To see characters please visit the link on my profile! Thanks!**


End file.
